


I Like Your Pictures

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi, poly aces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never knew when exactly he’d be back on the mainland, but their busy little tattoo shop on the corner of an alley by the docks was always his first stop when he returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Your Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): Can I get a poly!aces au with famous tattoo artists Tex and Caboose flirting in their own way with tattoo customer Maine on shore leave?

They were famous amongst the marines and naval officers who frequented the port. Tex was famous for her lettering and beautiful line and tonal work; Caboose was well known for his intricate patterns and incredible detail. Between the two of them, there weren’t many designs that were too difficult for them to do.

The pair met a number of years ago, in a small tattoo parlour half a world away from where they are now. Caboose had excitedly strolled in to the shop, waving a sheet of paper with an intricate star design drawn on it. They were interlocking, with a flurry of sparkles and tonal gradation creating an almost-glow around them. The other artists in the shop had taken a look at the drawing and had sadly shook their heads. He had turned to leave when Tex stopped him, a hand on his arm.

“I can do it.”

It wasn’t a particularly large tattoo, but the detail was fine and delicate: Seventeen stars of various sizes, almost interlocking with delicate tonal work in the spaces between them to create the illusion of a glow against his sun-kissed skin.

Somewhere along the way, between the endless parlour visits and late nights coming up with designs, between opening their own tattoo shop and the hours spent in the chair inking each other, they had fallen in love. They were an unlikely pair. Tex was cool, calm and level-headed; Caboose was flamboyant and loud and jovial. Sometimes, Caboose would take Tex’s arm, and trace the lines of her tattoos, smiling as he traced down from shoulder to fingertip.  
  
“I love your pictures,” he would say and Tex would copy the motion on Caboose’s arm.  
  
“I love your pictures too.”

The pair had seen countless works of art come and go in their shop but none had caught their eye quite liked those that decorated the body of a marine that came into their parlour whenever he was in port. His stories about each ink drawing on his body had awed them, saddened them, inspired them. The marine as a person was just as beautiful as the art that decorated him. They never knew when exactly he’d be back on the mainland, but their busy little tattoo shop on the corner of an alley by the docks was always his first stop when he returned. When the big ships pulled in to the docks, Caboose would go to the window, keeping an eye out for their favourite customer.   
  
“I wonder when Maine will be back, Tex.”   
  
“I don’t know, Caboose. Do you remember the name of the ship he is assigned to?”   
  
“The Father of Creation,” came the instant response.   
  
Tex smiled and chuckled. “Mother of Invention, Caboose.”   
  
“Oh, yes. I knew that!”   
  
The pair fell silent, but it didn’t last long, broken by Caboose’s wistful sigh.   
  
“I love his pictures, Tex.”

She knew the weight of those words. Caboose wouldn’t say that to just anyone. He only ever said it to her. Rather than the knowledge hurting, it made her smile. She walked over to the window to look out at the ships, just visible over the buildings surrounding the alley, and nudged his shoulder. She wouldn’t say that to just anyone either.

“I love his pictures too.”

~~~~~

It was a slow afternoon in the parlour: the hoards of people filling the streets had dissipated hours ago after the ship docked. Caboose was cleaning the front of the store, tidying magazines and wiping down the coffee table and counter. Tex was taking stock of their ink supplies, noting down which colours needed replacing soon.  

Cabooses excited “Hello!” alerted her to the customer before the tinkle of the bell at the door did.

Tex came to the counter and leaned against it, and easy smile gracing her features as Caboose held open the door for their favourite customer.

“It’s been a while, Maine.”

He glanced around the small parlour, at the drawings and designs blu-tacked up on the wall, to the empty chairs in the tiny waiting area. He took a breath in through his nose, the scent of antiseptic mixed with lime just as familiar as the walls around him.

He nodded to Tex before making his way to the counter. It had been far too long since his last visit.

“Anything new?” She asked him.

“Ohh, can I see?” Caboose asked excitedly.

It was their ritual. Maine never had any new ink, not unless it was done by either Tex or Caboose.

With a smile he shook his head.

“Glad to hear it,” Tex grinned.

“Are we the only ones who get to draw on you?”

“Yes,” Maine said in his low voice and the response made Caboose smile brightly. “Don’t trust anyone else.”

“I have an idea for a new drawing for you, if you’d like to see it?” He glanced away, his bright smile becoming shy.

“Okay.”

Caboose hurriedly went out back to retrieve the artwork and Tex turned to Maine.

“He’s worked hard on it, you know,” Tex lifted her shirt slightly, and tugged down her pants to reveal an intricate mandala her hip. “He designed this one for me.”

“Tex helped,” Caboose said, placing the drawing on the counter. He pulled at the collar of his shirt to reveal the spread of stars that reached up from his chest to his shoulder. “She inked this one for me, and made the stars glow!”

Maine smiled. “I love your pictures. Both of you.”

Tex and Caboose shared a look.   
  
“We love yours too.”


End file.
